


Love and Other Misdemeanors

by SFDoll



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blaine is Amused by Peyton's Attempted Criminal Act, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Humorous Petty Revenge, Inspired by episode 4x03, Post-Break Up, Romantic Comedy, So Not Over Each Other, Sparks Fly, Teasing, angry flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFDoll/pseuds/SFDoll
Summary: Blaine finds out from Tanner about Peyton saying Blaine lets her drink free.  Amused and emboldened, Blaine sends her a message that might just spark a new game between them.





	Love and Other Misdemeanors

"Hey, um... Boss?"

Blaine looked up from his computer screen at the young man with the curly mop of hair who was fidgeting in the unfinished doorway to Blaine's office. "What is it, Tanner?" Blaine asked, not bothering to hide the exasperation in his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that your friends were in last night. That zombie chic from the morgue and her hot lawyer friend."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Of all the things that Tanner might have to tell him, this was not what he had expected. We're out of blue brains? Sure. I knocked over a shelf of ultra premium liquor? It had happened before. Liv and Peyton attending Human vs Zombie night? That was unexpected. He wondered why Tanner would even feel the need to tell him this. Blaine smiled to himself as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"The lawyer lady said you let them drink free," Tanner added, twisting a bar cloth in his fingers. "They work for the the cops, so I figured she wouldn't lie about that. You know where to find them anyhow..."

Blaine nearly choked on his drink as a surprised laugh seized him. Peyton was clearly getting back at him in the most deliciously childish fashion. She obviously intended for him to know it too. _What would you have done if I'd been here to call your bluff?_ he wondered with a wry grin.

"Thanks for the heads up, Tanner. You did fine," Blaine assured the nervous bartender. _Was this a one time ambush?_ Blaine wondered. _Or do you have the boldness to try this again?_ Maybe his presence would scare her away.

"If Miss Charles comes in again, I have a message for you to relay to her," Blaine began with a sly grin.

  
*****

  
Back straight and projecting an air of complete confidence that she didn't quite feel, Peyton crossed to the bar of The Scratching Post. The crowd parted around her as though they could sense her determination. Her stomach dropped as she saw Don Eberhard behind the bar with Tanner tonight. Tanner noticed her and greeted her with a friendly wave though, and Peyton relaxed. Don gave her a nod too.

"Tequila shots to start again?" Tanner asked. Peyton nodded, resting her elbows on the bar as she watched Liv heading into the throng of people dancing to find her new make out partner again. "Any particular brand?" Tanner asked, and Peyton gave a flick of her brows in surprise. She pointed to the midtier offering, and Tanner's curls flopped into his eyes as he gave a nod of approval.

"Blaine said to send his apologies. He's busy at the restaurant on Tuesdays, but he made sure all the bartenders know that you ladies drink free," Tanner told her apologetically. Peyton fought to keep her smile from slipping off her face. Half the fun of lashing out at Blaine had been the satisfaction of hitting him in the one place that would hurt him most--his wallet. It was the thought of getting under his skin the way the mere thought of him still got under hers. Instead he'd had the nerve to be gracious! Tanner poured two shots, and with a goofy grin he slid them across the bar to her.

"Oh! Blaine also wanted me to give you this," Tanner added, passing her a folded note. "He had a question about some legal thing you were helping him with?"

Peyton took the folded square of paper and bit her lip as she nervously unfolded it to reveal Blaine's precise block print. The note read:

**Title 9A Chapter 56 Section 020 (b) By color or aid of deception to obtain control over the property or services of another or the value thereof, with the intent to deprive him or her of such property or services.**

**I know it was theft, but was it PETTY theft? -- Blaine**

Peyton stared at the note with a snort of disbelief. Did he think he was being cute with his little pun? Was it meant to be a dig at her, as though he were above such behavior? Peyton struggled trying to interpret Blaine's actions. He obviously wanted her to know that he knew. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to stop her. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to show up when she was here. Peyton felt an unexpected twinge of disappointment. What had she expected him to do about her little attempt to provoke him?

In their only other encounter in months he'd been cordial, even pleased to see her, but he'd kept his responses to her at the restaurant professional. He hadn't hovered or sought her out since. The idea that she wasn't lodged beneath his skin afterall--like an inescapable irritant that taunted him at least ten times a day--made her want to scream. Was that his move in this game?

Peyton slammed back both shots. _No! The way he looked at me that night was not the expression of a man who has moved on!_ If Blaine DeBeers thought he could pretend to be over her, Peyton was going to call his bluff. There was no way she would allow herself to lose in this particular game. Peyton liked it here. She liked the atmosphere. She liked the music. She liked the drinks. And with Blaine footing the bill, he had just earned himself a new regular. If Blaine thought he could outlast her with his little courteous act, he'd better be prepared to pay through the nose. Peyton smiled as she decided to have another drink before hitting the dancefloor. "Hey, Tanner!" she called out with a wave to get the young bartender's attention.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" The curly haired young man asked, and Peyton leaned forward to be heard over the crowd.

"I think I have a little celebrating to do tonight. Can we talk about some of the top shelf liquor choices?" she wondered, and Tanner nodded enthusiastically. "And I'm going to need some paper so I can answer Blaine's legal question."

Tanner passed her a message pad and a pen, and Peyton scribbled out a quick note.

**Blaine,**  
**My momma always said go big or go home. C U next Tuesday! -- Peyton**

Then with a saucy grin she set about picking out Blaine's best whiskey before heading out onto the dancefloor.

*****

Blaine looked up from the earnings projections he was studying when Tanner slid Peyton's note across the desk at him the next day. His pale brows knotted as it took a moment for his brain to shift gears from business. "Here's the answer to your message, and I kept a tally on her tab for you as requested ," Tanner explained, giving a whistle of appreciation as he passed the calculations to Blaine.

Blaine hurriedly opened Peyton's message, his eyes scanning her words twice. He stared at the paper in surprise for a moment, and then he began to laugh so loudly that Don E. peeked his bald head through the opening of Blaine's office to see what was going on. Tanner shrugged in return. It was the first time either man had heard him laugh like that in months.

 


End file.
